Elemental
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Zaru, a funder for SPR, is asking Naru for help with unexplained phenomenon at her club. Through the investigation, will they find out the girl has some sort of secret?
1. Chapter 1

Elemental

by Zaru-san

Pairings: MaixNaru, AyakoxTakigawa, OCZaruxLin

Summary: One of the funders of SPR is asking for the ghost hunter's help. And does she have some sort of secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fic now would I? And I do own Zaru, the employees, customers and of course Club Kunoichi. :D It was made in my vision.

A/n: My first Ghost Hunt fic. Be gentle.

Prologue

**May 23**

**Friday**

The Shibuya Psychic Research office was peaceful in the early afternoon. The spring breeze blew through the open window gently across from Mai Taniyama's desk as she entered information in her laptop computer. Her brown hair was put up in small pigtails to help keep her cool from the slight warmth that had built in the office earlier when she arrived, thus the reason for the open window. She had worked for a couple of hours, coming in early since school was only a half-day that day. She had assumed Kazuya Shibuya, also known as Naru the Narcissist, would be pleased of her dedication to her job, but alas, all he said as soon as the door opened and saw her walk in was, "Mai, tea." She ground her teeth at the thought of her boss not appreciating her willingness to actually come in to work early, especially on a school day when she could have went home for a few hours to sleep before coming to work at her regular time, but no, he had to push her buttons.

Scooting her chair back, she stood up stretching her limbs and retreating into the kitchen to prepare some more tea which she knew Naru would want any second now.

"Mai, tea." She heard his voice call.

She rolled her eyes. _I know him too well._ Producing a few cups from the small cupboard above, she set them down on a tray waiting for the kettle to whistle. But before that, she heard the door to the office open and quickly ran out to see who it was. Who she saw was an older girl. _Or is that young woman? I can't tell. She looks really young._ Smiling, she headed over.

"Hello. Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. May I help you?" The woman smiled at her and Mai was entranced by her very green hair. The girl seemed to notice and Mai flushed, looking away quickly. "I-I'm so very sorry for staring."

"It's all right. I get that a lot. At least from people I don't know." She laughed and Mai did as well.

"Again, I apologize for my staring. May I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if Naru or Lin were available."

Mai blinked. _She knows Naru and Lin-san?_ "Oh, well, Naru is in his office right now and Lin-san is out."

"I really need to speak with one of them. Well, Naru mostly." She smiled again.

"Are you a friend of Naru and Lin-san?" Mai wondered.

The girl with the green hair just grinned at her. "Of course. I've known them for years. I just haven't been here in awhile, with work and everything."

"Oh. Well, let me see if Naru will want to see you."

"Sure."

The door to Naru's office opened and Mai walked in. He was busy skimming through past case files as he heard Mai slowly walk in. Not even looking up, he spoke.

"Where's my tea, Mai?"

"Uh, I'm making the tea right now."

"Then what are you doing in here wasting working hours? I do not pay you to stand around doing nothing. I also do not pay you for bothering me."

"Well, I thought you should know that somebody is here to see you."

He didn't even look up. "Who?"

"I didn't get her name but she says she knows you and Lin-san. Not to mention she has the coolest hair I have ever seen!"

Naru looked up. "Somebody comes in, you don't even think of asking their name yet you notice their hair?"

"Well, it's green! Come on! That's totally uncommon!"

"Green hair?" _What is she doing here? I wonder if something is wrong. _"Send her in, Mai."

"Right."

She began to head out before Naru spoke once more. "Mai." She turned. "Tea."

The brown-haired girl gritted her teeth. "Yes, sir."

Not even a moment later, Naru stood as his door opened once again, this time revealing the green-haired woman. He smiled small as she entered and she ran over, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Naru, it's so good to see you after all this time!"

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back, but pulled away just as quickly. "Zaru, it has been awhile, hasn't it?"

She nodded as she stepped away from the cold-eyed boss. "Yeah."

"So, what brings you here after all this time?" He sat back down again, hands clasped together in his lap and his right leg propped above his right knee.

The girl now known as Zaru sighed heavily and turned away from him, eyeing the walls. "It's not good."

His eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

She bit her lip before turning back to the teenager. "There's something going on at _Club Kunoichi_."

"I see. So you are requesting an investigation?"

"That's right."

"What is going on at the club?"

Sighing heavily, she rubbed her forehead. "So many things, Naru. It's like something is either taking over the club or _trying_ to take over the club."

"In what way?"

"Things getting unplugged, instruments playing by themselves, seats moving, tables being turned over, lights going awry. And, Naru, those are just the _little_ things that happen!"

"What else happens there?"

Zaru bit her tongue. "Too much stuff. The biggest things that happen are apparitions and injured staff and customers."

"Injuries?" He was shocked. _What kind of spirit or whatnot could do something like that?_

"Yes, Naru."

"All right. I would like you to tell me more about all this, but as of right now, I will accept the case and we can go into more detail later on."

"Okay."

"Right now, I'm going to have Mai call everybody to get together so we can get a plan of action together, all right?"

She smiled warmly. "Thank you, Naru. I knew I could always count on you in these situations."

He smiled back. "Well, what are friends for?"

It was later in the day everybody, including Zaru, were in the lobby area of SPR waiting on Lin to show. Naru was sitting in the headchair as usual. Mai, Takigawa and Ayako were sitting on one couch and Masako and John were sitting on the other. Across from Naru sat Zaru. Minutes ticked by as they continued to wait for Lin to show. Naru had called him ten minutes before to let him know of a new case, but he failed to mention who the client was. As another five minutes went by, the door to the office opened and Lin walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, Naru. The traffic was too heavy for my to bypass."

"That's all right, Lin. Next time, call." He sighed as he wrote some notes down in his notebook.

Lin was getting ready to take his jacket off when he noticed the client sitting in the chair. _Green hair? Zaru?_ His jacket was halfway down his arms when he walked over to see her face. "Zaru?"

"Hey, Lin." She smiled up at him.

His eyes widened slightly and seemed warm. A sparkle seemed to shine there as well. All he could do was smile as she stood up to face him. They could see she was quite short compared to Lin as she only came up to his chest. But that didn't seem to matter as the two just kept staring at one another. Finally, the stillness was broken as Lin gathered Zaru in his arms, holding her tightly to him.

"Zaru." He whispered and buried his face in her neck as he lifted her off the ground.

"Lin." She whispered back. Pulling back slightly, she tenderly planted her lips over his.

The group, minus Naru, watched in shock at the event taking place right before their very eyes.

Mai was especially watching in amazement. _Kiys-san is his girlfriend? I never knew._ "Wow..." She whispered. Turning to Ayako, she whispered, "I didn't know Lin-san had a girlfriend. Did you?"

Ayako just shook her head. "I had no idea." She whispered back.

Soon they heard a throat clear and all faced Naru. Zaru and Lin broke the kiss and the Chinese man set her down.

"Sorry, Naru." Zaru giggled.

He sighed. "It's to be expected since you haven't seen each other for awhile."

She just looked up at Lin with warm eyes. "Yeah, I know. It has been awhile."

Lin leaned down quickly to steal another kiss before heading to the coatrack and putting his jacket away.

"Now, Zaru, would you please tell us exactly what has been happening so Lin can be filled in especially since he is writing the statement down."

"Mm." She nodded and sat back down in the chair waiting for Lin to get his laptop ready.

"Go ahead." Lin said.

"Zaru, now please start with the location for the investigation."

"_Club Kunoichi_."

Mai blinked. "_Club Kunoichi_? Isn't that the all ages club just outside of Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"Please tell us everything starting from when this all began." Naru said.

"Right." She cleared her throat. "About seven years ago, my mother purchased some vacant land just outside of Tokyo. It was a real sell because it came so cheap, so she bought it before somebody else could." She sighed but continued. "After she had purchased the land, she found a condemned building just near the front of the property. But she never touched it."

"Until when?"

"Until four years ago."

"Why wait that long?" Mai wondered.

"My mother just bought the land and saw the building, but never knew what to do with it. So she left it there vacant as ever."

"Then what?"

"After a few years, she gave me the deed because she still had no idea what to do with it. Since I had turned 18 then, I decided that I was going to turn the building into a club and she thought it was a great idea." She cleared her throat again. "I hired a construction crew to make renovations. But as soon as I hired them, they quit."

"Why did they quit?" Asked Naru, his hands clasped together under his chin.

She averted her eyes. "Because they were scared." She almost whispered. "I didn't know what to think. I asked them why they were scared, but they didn't tell me why." She shrugged. "I just thought they couldn't handle the work so I hired a different crew to take over."

"And what of that construction crew?"

"They were fine. They finished most of the renovations but then something happened to one of the workers."

"What happened?" Takigawa asked.

"During renovation of the second floor, the V.I.P. area, one of the workers said he was pushed and fell over the railing to the ground. Luckily there was a whole load of insulation piled up under him so he wasn't seriously hurt."

"Somebody pushed him?" Mai gasped.

"Mm-hmm. That crew stayed on though because nothing else happened after that."

"What about when the work was done?"

"After the work was finished three years ago, I had hired staff. On the grand opening of the club, lots of customers came. And we were all thrilled at the turnout. We had live bands, DJs, bars, everything. It was great. But..." She paused.

"But what?"

"Things started happening. That's when everything truly began. It didn't happen all the time, just sometimes. You know? Like, every few weeks something would happen. But that didn't last. Just about six or seven months ago, it got worse, almost every night."

"Exactly what things were happening, Zaru?"

"Instruments playing by themselves. Electronics becoming unplugged. Lights going crazy. Weird sounds coming from the speakers. Tables and stools turned and thrown. And as I told Naru earlier, those were just little things."

"Now, we're getting to the big stuff that's been happening and I can't wait to hear this."

Zaru smiled small. "Naru, things are just too bad there. My staff and club goers are seeing figures and shadows. One of my employees complained to me about it being too bright in the storage of the kitchen area, but there are no bright lights in there. And recently, um, waitresses and waiters carrying drinks to the clubbers, well, the glasses shatter out of nowhere scaring people. Some people even went to the hospital to have glass removed from their bodies because it was imbedded so deep in their skin."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, uh, one of my employees who has been with me since the very beginning, she got injured."

"How?"

Zaru stood up and walked around the chair. "I was watching from the V.I.P. area when I noticed Mika leaning back a little far. I thought she was just stretching out, but she had a tray of food and drinks. Then, it looked like she was being pulled by something or someone and dragged across the bar." She set her hands on the back of the chair. "It's bad, Naru. Very bad. And I can't help but think that whatever is there, is not human. Or even a spirit."

"What do you think it is then?" He asked. Everybody waited for an answer.

"A demonic entity."

Naru narrowed his eyes. "A demon? What makes you think that whatever is doing this is a demon, Zaru?"

"Because I sense a huge demonic aura around that property."

"Hn." The teenager stood up then. "We'll be investigating that building right away."

The green haired girl sighed in relief. "Naru, I'm counting on you to help me get rid of it."

"Understood. Mai."

Mai stood up. "Yes?"

"I want you to go home and pack so you'll be ready early tomorrow morning at 6 A.M."

"Ehh? That early?! Why?"

"Because it is a long drive."

"Oh." She whispered. She nodded. "Right."

"Everybody, be ready as well. Bou-san."

"Hm?"

"You pick up Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san and John in the morning."

"Sure thing." He stood up and stretched. "Boy, I sure can't wait to see this club." He smiled over at Zaru. "Is it a really hot club?"

"The hottest."

"Good. Maybe I can meet some girls there." He grinned wide.

That comment earned him a smack upside the head from Ayako. "Pervert."

He held his head. "Ow."

"Zaru."

"Yes, Naru?"

"Will you be heading home or are you staying?"

"I booked a hotel room for overnight."

"Nonsense." Lin said as he stood up. "You're going to stay at our place."

Zaru sighed and giggled. "I guess I don't have a choice do I, Lin?"

He shook his head while smiling. "Mm-mm."

"Fine then. I'll cancel the reservation at the hotel."

"Good."

"Remember everybody, we meet back here tomorrow morning at 6:30 the latest."

"Right!" They all said.

TBC...

A/n: So? What did you all think of my first Ghost Hunt fic? Pretty good, ne? I hope so. Please R&R. I need to know if you like it or not! _Arigatou!_

Ja Ne,

Zaru-san


	2. Chapter 2

Elemental

by Never Ending Illusions/Zaru

Pairings: MaixNaru, AyakoxTakigawa, OCZaruxLin

Summary: One of the funders of SPR is asking for the ghost hunter's help. And does she have some sort of secret?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. I own Zaru Kiys, the employees, customers and of course Club Kunoichi.

A/n: Chapter 2 of this fic after such a long time. I am rather disappointed in myself for not updating this, lol. But hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

Chapter 1

**May 24**

**Saturday**

It was before six in the morning. The crisp air of the morning made the few people already there shiver uncontrollably. The sun had not risen yet, and boy Zaru couldn't wait until it did. It was too cold outside so she couldn't help but grab her jean jacket from inside of her truck, the hoodie she wore not being warm enough. There was nothing really but silence surrounding her as she leaned against her vehicle waiting for Lin and Naru who had been going back and forth from the building and the van to get equipment.

The wind blew a little hard whipping her dyed green hair into her face. She spewed out several strands that got caught into her mouth.

"Ugh." She spit out another strand before brushing her hand across her face to set other loose strands behind her ear. "I hate the wind."

"It only bothers you because of the length of your hair, Zaru." Naru stated as he set a monitor inside the van. "Cut it if it poses such a problem for you."

Zaru pushed herself from the side of the truck and headed over to the two men as they shut the doors. "Shut up. I actually like my hair this length." Her arms crossed over her body to hold some warmth. "Besides, the wind is just windy. It's cold out and I'm freezing. Where the hell are your co-workers?" Her blue eyes glanced around. "Shouldn't they have been here by now?"

Lin turned to look down at his girlfriend with a small smile on his face. "They'll be here, Zaru. Have some patience. It is not even six o'clock yet, the time we agreed to all be here at."

"Honey, I understand, but it's cold. I wanna get a move on so we can stop and get breakfast. I'm actually really hungry right now." As if on cue, her stomach let out a low rumble. "See?"

Naru sighed heavily, eyes closing. "I swear you act like a child sometimes."

She growled in his general direction holding up a jacket covered fist. "Don't start with me this morning, Naru. You know I'm not my best in the morning time."

"As if I could ever forget that." The director seemed to remember a time a few years ago when he was asked to awaken Zaru when she spent the night at his and Lin's home. She glared at him with such beastly eyes before he slowly backed out of the room. When she was finally up, she was very cranky and sometimes spewed an obscenity every now and again. Definitely not a morning person. He smiled a little recalling that memory.

"Hey, Naru, are you okay?" Zaru snapped her fingers in front of his face, diverting his attention to her own face.

"Huh?"

"You all right? You looked like you were spacing out for a minute there."

"I'm fine." He shoved the sleeve of his jacket up to check the time. It was a couple minutes past six. The others should be arriving any minute now.

A couple moments later, through the silence, they heard the sound of a car approaching, headlights flooding the dark street in front of Shibuya Psychic Research. When it pulled over to the curb before Zaru's truck, the engine cut and four doors opened to the blue car.

"Yo!" Takigawa grinned as he stepped from the driver side. "How's it going?"

"Ne, Takigawa-san, you're pretty happy this morning." Zaru smiled as she walked over to the crew. "Hey, Hara-san, Ayako-san, John. Are you ready for our little road trip?"

Ayako huffed a little, her own red hair blowing with the wind. "I never like waking up this early in the morning. It's bad weather for my hair." She tried to push flying hair down using her gloved hands.

Masako giggled a little before walking around the older woman to Zaru. "It really is a pleasure to be able to go to your club, Zaru. I have heard many wonderful things about it from celebrity friends of mine."

"Eh?" Zaru was surprised. "You have friends that have been to _Kunoichi?_ Celebrities?" She never recalled seeing anybody famous within her club walls before. Perhaps she was just too busy to notice. "Hmm. I'm gonna have to keep a lookout from now on for famous people." _I had no idea _Kunoichi _was that popular. Who would have thought?_ "But I'm glad that you'll be able to come as well, Hara-san. I do hope you'll be able to help figure out exactly what is going wrong."

The young girl set a hand on her shoulder. "It's my pleasure to help a friend of Naru's."

"Thank you." Both the females smiled at each other.

"Where's Mai?" The blonde priest, John, finally asked from his spot next to the car. "Isn't she here yet?"

"Should be." Naru looked at his watch again. _Quarter after six. Where is she? _

Finally, they heard a small voice shouting in the distance. Naru and Zaru eyes met with the figure who was running up the sidewalk toward them. She was breathing heavily, the smoke coming from her continuously. "I made it!"

Mai made it to the front of the black van, her hand resting on the hood, body doubled over trying to catch a breath.

"Mai, did you run all the way from where you live?"

"N-No. I took an early morning train, but I did run here from the station. And it looks like I'm here in time."

Zaru raised an auburn eyebrow and walked over. "I could have come to pick you up, Mai, if you just asked me to. I was freezing my ass off out here waiting for everybody. At least I could have been in my warm truck driving, doing something to keep occupied!" She reached over to the girl's shoulders and shook her. "Next time, call me. You won't have to take the train if I'm around visiting, okay?"

The brown-haired girl smiled small. "Y-Yeah. Okay. I'll remember that."

"Good. Now that everybody's here…" Her sentence trailed off as she moved over to Lin, pulling him as close to her as possible for some warmth. Taking a hint, he wrapped his strong arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

"All right, everybody's here. Why don't we head out?" Naru called, heading to the passenger side of the black van. "Lin, Zaru, enough with the public displays of affection. We have an investigation to get to."

The couple looked up at each other and grinned, having one kiss before separating. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Yeah." Lin kissed her chastely once more before he pulled keys from his coat pocket, and headed to the driver side of the van.

Zaru offered to drive one of the other members of S.P.R., only to have Masako and Mai arguing about it. After a headache was ready to come on strong, she grabbed the nearest person and shoved them to the other side of her truck.

"Let's go, Ayako-san."

The shrine priestess chuckled inwardly, waving to the two teens as she made her way into a non-cramped vehicle. For once she wouldn't have to listen to Takigawa's music tastes of Masako's ramblings or conversations that included how great Naru was from the medium. For once, it was going to be quiet and different, with another female around her age to talk with.

Lin started the van and waited for Zaru to pull out first. She was going to be the one leading them to the investigation site that was going to take a few hours to get to, mostly due to traffic. Finally, the red vehicle came to life and moved to take the lead followed by the black van, then the blue car. The crew was finally off for this new investigation.

TBC…

A/n: Geez, this sucks. I haven't updated in a few years and all I can give is this shitty short chapter? How wrong of me, right? Oh well! I'll try to update this story a little bit at a time and not wait a few years to continue it!

Zaru


End file.
